Phionix
by thetimehasturned3
Summary: Hiccup 'died' in the Red Death's Fire, and was reborn as Rider. Running away AU I own nothing I think I misspelled Phionix? How... do... you... spell... Phoenix... YES! On hiatus, sorry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HTTYD belong to DreamWorks. I own nothing as it says in the summary.

It's been 5 weeks since I had slayed the Red Death, but I couldn't be more depressed. All these people like me, but they don't like me, they like what I did. Soon that heroic action will fade away, and I'll be that nobody again. I don't want that. I'm running away.

**So far this is my idea, like it? Hate it? Tell me in the review, I'll be posting more, don't worry. I wonder if anyone going to read this...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: HTTYD belong to DreamWorks. I own nothing as it says in the summary.

Special thanks to Zyonzillia for the inspiration for this chapter. I'm not sure where to go after this, so please leave a suggestion like Zyonzillia did in the review. Thanks!

I ran away. It was a quick and silent operation. No note, no goodbyes, no explanation. Nothing. Just me and Toothless. We slipped out after my father fell asleep. Anyone who asked what we were doing up was told a late night flight because Toothless couldn't sleep.

That was 5 years ago.

I covered Toothless' tail in black scales he had shed. You couldn't tell that it was fake. We didn't have a home. We travel here and there. You could say the sky was our home.

That is, until me found the Night Furies.

Toothless and I were flying one night, just over three years ago, when there was a thunder storm. Of course, we had to get out of the lightning way.

We landed in a cave; that was filled with Night Furies. They took us in. We had a home.

Yesterday I was in the market buying some essentials when something I heard caught my attention.

Two men were talking to each other, and one of them said, "Oi! Guess wha?"

"What?" the other man said.

"The chief of Berk himself is common' to sign the treaty tomorrow!" the man said.

My blood ran cold.

"Really?" the second man said. "I hear he went through a lot of grief a few years back, something about a dragon eating his only son?"

"Yeah, I heard that too!" the man said as they began to walk away. I, however, stayed rooted to the spot.

My father was coming… and he thought I was dead.


	3. AN SORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY

I'm a hypocrite. I hate author's notes and I hate waiting for a story to friggin update! And I'm doing both to you guys. I'm sorry.

I have huge writers block. Please please please give me ideas!

I probably won't post anything until my Jelsa story is finished, and I have more time to devote myself to the HTTYD fan universe.

Does anyone know the release date of HTTYD 2 on DVD?

Did anyone know that HTTYD 3 is a definite maybe? Scheduled for about 2 years from now?

Anyway I owe you all a huge apology! I'm SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

I'm just posting this 'cuz you guys have the right to know.

Again, sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**IM BACK!**

**I'm so so sorry for being gone for so long! I just have been dealing with so much. I wanna thank all my reviewers and apologize... you know what? Explanation at the bottom, story now!**

In the village I live in, they call me Rider.

As the son of the chief of Berk, the great Stoick the Vast, I was recognized quite easily.

Of coarse, 5 years did wonders to a boys appearance. (imagine Hiccup from HTTYD2) But i needed an identity. Thus, Rider

I had decided to watch the arrivers from Berk arrive. I wore a mask and left Toothless and the others back at the cave.

The other Nightfurrys lived in hiding. They were thriving without anyone knowing they still existed.

I expected the others to come on their dragons.

I expected them to be happy without me.

What I got was not what I expected.

I got no dragons.

I got a rotting ship.

I got my father: with grey hair, with dead eyes.

I got Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Gobber.

None of them looked... _happy_.

I watched from the Forge as the chief of the town, Cheif Arvid, walk up to the chief of his dead looking family.

"Stoick the Vast! It has been too long!" Arvid laughed heartily, but Stoick didn't smile.

"Hello Arvid. How is your village fairing?" he sighed.

"Our village has been very prosperous!" Arvid bragged. "And yours, Stoick?"

"I wish I could say the same, Arvid. An old threat has returned." he leaned closer to Arvid and whispered in his ear. Arvid gasped dramaticly.

"No!" He gasped dramaticly, "Surly you have been mistaken."

"It is no mistake. Can we go somewhere privet to talk?"

"Of coarse! Of coarse!" and the two went to Arvid to Arvid's house.

The village dispersed and the Berkians headed over to the Forge.

"Oi! Laddie! Can ya sharping some of our weapons? Their dead blunt!" Gobber yelled at Hiccup

Hiccup, or Rider, just nodded and began to work on the weapons.

"So laddie, whats your name?" Gobber asked. trying to strike up a conversation.

Brandt, the head smith walked over to Gobber. "Ya not gonna get him ta talk sir." He said, "I've had him for 4 years and he hasn't spoken a single word to me!"

It was true. Rider had never spoken since the day he washed up on the shores of the village. His througt was kind of torn up after a year of learning how to speak to the Night Furrys.

"So what do you call him?" Fishlegs asked.

"We call him 'Rider'" Brandt said, "He's the best smith we've ever had!"

"Hi Rider." Snotlout introduced, "I'm Snotlout, the heir to the throne of Berk!" He bragged

Rider blinked. _Snotlout? The heir? He was Hiccups cousin but... Snotlout?_

Astrid walked up and pushed Snotlout out of the way, her hand shoving his face aside.

"I'm Astrid, and this is Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut." Astrid said, shifting onto her left foot and crossing her arms.

Rider looked up at her, she saw a flicker of green in eye slits.

He opened up his palms and spread out his fingers, crossing his thumbs over each other. He seemed to be trying to sign something.

Brant looked surprised. "Oi! He's trying to talk to you! It took me a year to get him to try. He's asking you about dragons."

"Dragons?" Asked a startled Astrid, as if she hadn't heard that word in ages.

"Umm... Back in Berk we had an alliance with dragons." Fishlegs mumbled, "But after one ate one of our own, the chief banished them."

_Who had a dragon eaten?_ Hiccup thought, startled.

**One- so I'll be alternating between Rider and Hiccup for his name. Whichever fits.**

**Two- I experienced serious writters block and have been struggling for the last two months to pull my head back into HTTYD fandom.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, I would never continue this until I think of all you waiting for an update, feeling the frustrating pain of a great story having slow updates. **

**Thanks for everyone who helped me learn to spell... wait for it... ****Phoenix. Yeah. I'm not going to remember that.**

**Anyway...**

A dragon.

A dragon had eaten a person in Berk.

Hiccups head was spinning.

Eaten. The last one eaten before Hiccup had left was... well. his mother.

Hiccup looked up at the sky.

Midday. He must return to the dragons soon. With fish.

He began to walk away.

Brandt understood that he needed to go, but the Berkians did not. They found it quite rude

Brandt, seeing their appalled faces, explained. "Rider always leaves at midday. Comes at dawn, leaves at midday. Very mysterious person, he is. Try not to question him about it, touchy subject."

The Berkians shrugged, and continued talking to Brandt. All except one. Big blue eyes narrowed. The eyes fallowed Rider until he was out of view.

Stoick and Arvid emerged from the house and Stoick lead the Berkians to the ship, where they were to be staying during there stay.

Once on the ship, Astrid asked to speak with Stoick in privet.

They began to formulate a plan.

**Oooo! A plan? What is this plan of wonders?**

**Sorry it was so shot! Please review, until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you my three wonderful reviewers for your guesses! You guys came close. I'll give you 1 hint: It was be ****_devastating._**

_"Hey Toothless! I'm back!"_ Hiccup growled, as he walked into the cave, throwing fish to the Nightfurrys.

Toothless sat with his mate and hatchling. "_Hey Hiccup, how was the village today?"_

Hiccup ignored Toothless, busying himself feeding Midnight and Silver; Toothless's mate and hatchling.

While Silver, who had only hatched a month before and couldn't even fly yet, began to eat the fish with pleasure.

Midnight on the other hand, looked at Hiccup curiously. "_What's wrong Hiccup?"_ She cooed

Hiccup threw another fish to the group for Toothless and moved onto the next group of Nightfurrys, Pine, Eve and Star.

After he had finished he sat down in his section of the cave, where he took off his mask and sat down, thinking.

_Eaten. Someone was eaten. Was it somebody I knew? Young? Old? Friend? Foe? Okay, okay. Calm down Hiccup. Think. I know it wasn't Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Dad, Gobber, or Astrid. Maybe...I_

_"HICCUP!" _Toothless growled, startling Hiccup out of his thoughts. Hiccup looked up into Toothless's big green orbs and held his gaze. _"What. Happened. In. The. Village? What arn't you telling me?"_

Hiccup continues to look at Toothless. He sighed, "_He came, Toothless. He came."_

Toothless' gaze faltered. Hiccup broke the gaze. There was silence between the two of them.

_"I'm going for a walk." _Hiccup said breaking the silence and getting up.

Hiccup walked out of the cave, too upset to even bother putting on his mask.

He leaned against the cave wall, staring at the trees. After a few minutes, storm clouds began to gather. A few minutes later, it began to rain.

Hiccup let the rain wash over his face. After his hair was soaked, she pushed himself off the cave wall and began to walk down towards the wood.

The rain muddled his senses, as well as the mixed feelings.

5 years of building his senses so he would be able to decipher a dragon by its roar a mile a way, be able to tell if somebody was fallowing him and smell poison in the air, gone. Washed away by the rain and replaced by human feelings.

So lost in this, Rider could not sense that he was being watched.


	7. Chapter 7

**Have I been forgetting this? I OWN NOTHING!**

**To MissDelusional12: I would absolutely love to make these chapters longer, I would love to fix the misstakes, but I haven't got anytime! I really appreciate your advice and your review. I understand how your feeling. I too hate the short update and the occasional bad grammar. There's really nothing I can do. I don't have time to figure out how beta works seeing as I barely have time to edit. I will try to make the chapters longer. Thank you so much for your review.**

**To Astrid of Berk: Your review warmed my heart. Thank you so much! As for your question; Yes. His leg is updated like in HTTYD2. Thank you again for your wonderful review!**

When Astrid arrived at the island of Drage Vinge, she didn't expect much. Stoick wanted to warn the chief about something, and she and the others were to talk to the villagers.

Brandt was the head smith.

Bodil was the medic.

Calder was a fishermen.

Eerikki was the elder.

Sylvi was the head officer of the war council.

Tyra was the owner of the mead hall.

Runa was Arvids wife.

Sigrun was Arvids daughter.

Halstein was Arvids son.

And then there was Rider. Rider was the apprentice of Brandt.

No mater who she had asked, nobody knew much about that man.

He's a fantastic metal smith.

He never takes of his mask.

He randomly appeared on the shores of the island.

He had never spoke to anyone, many were unsure he even could speak.

He had one leg. The other, lost, most likely in the storm that washed him up on shore.

He arrived in the village at dawn every day.

He left at midday everyday.

He always bought a ton of fish. Like, literally a ton. And carried it into the woods, by himself.

When Astrid spoke to Runa about Rider, Runa gave her a soft smile. "Oh, Astrid dear, do not try to find the mysteries of the boy. Washed up on the shores nearly 5 years ago. Refuses to live in the village, preferring the forests. I think he has amnesia, we offered him a boat home, but he shook his head. Probably doesn't even remember where home is." She shook her head, "Arvid and I tried to help, of coarse, but he doesn't want it. Lovely boy."

Astrid disagreed with Runa. This Rider person was worth looking into. When they returned to the boat, she began a conversation with Stoick.

"Well Astrid?" Stoick prompted. "What have you found?"

"Most people are normal, quite like the people of Berk, but the is this one manA masked man, the apprentice of the smith. His name is Rider. Nobody knows anything about him." She began, then launched into all of her observations into great detail.

They began to formulate a plan.

**I was just going to end it here, but let's go on a bit more, shall we?**

Astrid silently fallowed Rider into the woods.

He entered a cave, 5 minutes later, he exited, without his mask..

Astrid was too far away to see Riders face, but she saw large green eyes and messy auburn hair.

Her eyes narrowed as he pushed himself up and began to walk around in the woods. She climbed a tree, and fallowed him from above.

It was raining, he walked to a hidden beach and sat down. He gazed out into the ocean, at a large island of rock.

Astrid stared at him, his gaze never faltered from the rock.

Astrid jumped into another tree to look at his face.

She buried herself in the pine and saw a look of longing on his face.

Confused, Astrid fallowed his gaze and held in her surprised gasp as she saw that the rock was covered in spikey blue ice.

**Ahhhhh! Ice? Could it be? What do you guys think? Please review!**

**I tried very hard to make it a bit longer, I even went back and added some in the first chunk after adding the second chunk. How did I do?**

**Happy New Year everybody!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all my wonderful reviewers!**

**I know it's been a while, but school has been brutal! Then my birthday was on Saturday, and on Sunday I had my schedule so pact, that I read my daily fan fiction in the car on the way to the next event! Monday I had art class, Tuesday I forgot and now today... well, here I am.**

Hiccup looked out to the rock. He remember when he met his mother there. She had sent him to the island, telling him it "would do him good".

He hadn't seen her in a while because Toothless was too busy with his new family to fly him over there.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Why did his father have to come here? He finally had gotten his life in check!

But a small part of his brain was happy he had come.

Happy to see his father and friends again.

Of course, they weren't his friends anymore.

Hiccup had feel betrayal before. Sadly, he had felt this emotion too many times.

When he was a child Snotlout, as his cousin, had been his friend. Fishers was a good friend as well.

They had both abandoned him by the time they were six, and Hiccup had become Gobber's apprentice.

Once he had become the hero of Berk, they had become friendly again, well, Snotlout had tried, but he wasn't a very friendly person.

It was only a matter of time before they abandoned him again. So he had left.

Hiccup did not move until he heard thunder.

He got up and walked back to his cave. He curled up next to Toothless, Midnight and Silver and fell asleep.

Soon, every single Nightfury was sound asleep. They didn't even notice the head that poked into their safe nest.

* * *

Astrid was standing in a tree, waiting till midnight came. Then, she slipped down and peeked her head into the cave that Rider had disappeared into.

She very quickly pulled her head out, breathing deeply, panicked.

Slowly, she put her head back into the entrance, her eyes wide.

Whatever she had expected-this wasn't it.

Nightfurys. Hundreds of Nightfurys.

She turned around and ran back to forest, through the wood, around the village and onto the boat. Her furred boots pounding on the wooden floors, echoing around the ship.

Snoutlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Gobber stuck their heads out from their doors as she raced down the bedchamber corridor.

"Astrid?"

"What are you doing?"

"Where have ya been?"

"You woke us up!"

"Quite down!"

She ignored them. She reached the end and banged on the door.

"STOICK! CHIEF!"

The door opened. "What is it Astrid?"

"Dragons!" she gasped out. "Hundreds of them!"

The others look at her in surprised, fully awake now.

"Where?" Stoick breathed.

"The cave where Rider is staying, but that's not it!" Everyone looked at her expectantly; what more could there possibly be?

"Nightfurys. They are all Nightfurys."

* * *

Stoick was woken up at an ungodly hour. He was in a bad mood.

Somebody was running down the corridor. He heard the muffled complains of his 'crew'. Then there was a banging at his door.

"STOICK! CHIEF!" Astrid's voice sounded throught the doors.

Stoick pulled the door open, expecting the worst. "What is it Astrid?"

"Dragons!" she gasped out. "Hundreds of them!"

That fully woke up Stoick- dragons?

"Where?" Stoick breathed, this couldn't be.

"The cave where Rider is staying, but that's not it!" Stoick waited expectantly; what more could there possibly be?

"Nightfurys. They are all Nightfurys."

There was a silence that would have made Death himself afraid.

"What?"

Nightfurys. That blasted bred. The last Nightfury that Stoick had ever seen had been his sons best friend - and then killed him and ran off.

That was why Stoick had banned all dragons. It was only a matter of time before they turned on the people like they had turned on Toothless.

"Get the cannons ready." Stoick said, his face as white as a sheet, "a Nightfury is bad news, but hundreds of them is worse. We're going to save the people of the town before the dragons do. And before _he_ comes."

**Who is this mysterious _he_? Find out in chapter 8! Coming soon!**

**It was short, but important! Ohana means family! family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten!**

**Actually****, my PE teacher was standing right in front of me and he asked the kid next to me where I was. I said "I'm short! Not invisible!" So just 'cuz it's short doesn't mean it's not important! Anyway...**

**Please review! Who do you think _he_ is?**


	9. Sorry again

Hello. I'm so sorry.

All my stories are going to be on hiatus, I don't know for how long.

I wrote them in a different time in my life then I am now.

My passions have shifted.

I will start writing again this summer. I have one more month left.

I'm not sure what I'll do after, I know I want to keep writing, but I'll be starting High School next year and my parents have really high expectations for me.

So this story; along with my others, will be in hiatus.

Expect more Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and what ever else my fangirling takes me this summer.

I'll try to get back up. I'll get inspired sometimes, then halfway through I'll loose it, so I'm going to write the story before posting.

I wish you all a wonderful rest of the school year, and I'll hopefully see you in the summer. Maybe I'll get a new laptop!

In the meantime I suggest you go watch Avengers: Age of Ultron. It's SO good!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! Yes, this story is still of hiatus but I'll be giving you an announcement, and since I'm nice, a chapter! But the catch? It's gonna end on a cliffhanger, cuz I'm a messed up human being. Or at least I think I'm human**

**Anyway, the announcement, which is like, 2 months late… oops. Sorry RainbowToasterCake, I have failed you. RainbowToasterCake has written a "revamped" (I believe that's how he puts it) version of Phoenix (This story in case you're really confused) called ****_Not Far From Home_****. If you want to check it out then you should. If you don't then, hey, I respect you decisions (but you should still do it). Haha….. *sigh* what am I doing with my life?**

**Well, you've waited long enough!**

Early the next morning, Hiccup had taken Toothless for a flight. The soared over his mother's ice home, circling it, before finding a hole in the structure and diving in.

He enjoyed his weekly chats with his mother, who the locals referred to as "the Dragonwoman".

The Dragonwoman had been a part of the village's lore for twenty years. She supposedly was the being that kept dragons from attacking.

Over the years many had sworn they had seen her. Always riding a huge four winged dragon.

Around five years prior the sightings suddenly stopped. They peace stayed and Rider had turned up.

He and Toothless flew in and bowed to the alpha, who snorted ice at them.

Hiccup grinned as he brushed his ice out of his hair. "Mom?" he called.

"In the cave, darling!"

His mother was cooking fish over a fire, she smiled at her son, but her eyes betrayed her.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked as he slid into his seat at the table and Toothless bounded over to Cloudjumper.

His mother sighed and shook her head as she brought over the fish and set it at the table. Smoked halibut. His favorite.

"Now I know something's wrong," he teased as he reached for a fish. "You always save the halibut for the dragons."

He took a bite as his mother took a deep breath and said, "It's Drago."

Hiccup choked and almost dropped his fish. "I'm sorry," he said, "I thought you just said Drago. As in Drago Bludfist."

Hiccup had a history with Drago. He had met him soon after meeting his mother. Drago had taken Hiccup's fake leg and threw him off his boat. Toothless found him two hours later. Not able to fly without that leg in place, the two had walked home. Well, Toothless walked. Hiccup rode on him because of his one leg.

"I did." His mother said, "I saw his ships a few days ago. He should be a four day's trip away from here now, from the east."

"What are we going to do?" Hiccup was scared.

"We need all then dragons here. I need you to round up the Night Furies."

Hiccup stole a glance at Toothless. "All of them? Even the young?" He was thinking of Silver.

"Yes. Hiccup, they will be safer here."

"Okay, we'll get them." He got up to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait. Not before you eat! I made your favorite!" his mother was smiling, this time it reached her eyes.

Hiccup gave a lopsided grin and brought the fish back up to his lips.

But even when he was finished and full, he couldn't escape the feeling gnawing at his insides. Drago was four days away; that was plenty of time for the two of them to make the fort safe and secure and ready the dragons for potential war. But something was off…

He stayed until sun high, talking to his mom and greeting the other dragons.

It wasn't until he mounted Toothless to leave when he remembered.

"Mom! I have to tell you something!" he called to her.

She and Cloudjumper glided down from their perch.

"It's dad." He said rather bluntly. Toothless slapped him with his ear flap.

"What?"

"Dad. He and a bunch of others from Berk are visiting the island."

_"__Hiccup,"_ Toothless growled, _"Why aren't you being gentle about this?"_

His mother's eyes widened. She looked dazed. Cloudjumper purred quietly and Valka snapped out of it.

"B-be…be careful son.." was all she could manage. "G-go get the…. The other Furies."

Hiccup nodded and without another word flew out.

_"__Well that could have gone better."_ He said to Toothless.

_"__You don't say?"_

It only took about half an hour to get home on dragon, and two days by boat because if there icy obstacles guarding the island. But only ten minutes by Night Fury.

As they drew nearer to the cave Toothless alerted him of smoke he smelt in the air. Hiccup brushed it off as "maybe a forest fire."

As they approached the cave, Hiccup spoke. _"I'll get the warriors and send them off first. You alert the mothers, elders, and hatchlings. Then we'll all set off together."_

He looked up, expecting to see the cave entrance, maybe Midnight at the mouth, waiting for Toothless to return.

What he saw made him freeze in horror.

…

**I was going to stop there for cliffhanger purposes but who knows when I'll update again. **

…

The deed was done. An hour after the sun had risen Snotlout, Fishlegs and Stoick had pushed a large bolder in the mouth of the cave Astrid had found before any of the dragons could wake up. This insured none would be able to escape.

Gobbler and the others had set up the cannons and loaded them with a new type of ammo. No dragon had ever survived a hit from one of these babies. They positioned seven of them around the cave.

Each person then took to a cannon. "On my mark!" Stoick had shouted. The teens looked uncomfortable. They didn't want to kill all these dragons. But Stoick's face was set.

"Three! Two! One! FIRE!" everyone fired at once. The ammunitions hit their marks. They heard screeching and the tell tale cry of the Night Fury's plasma blast, but that only added fuel to the fire. The cave had collapsed in on itself as well.

Astrid looked away as the cries if the dragons disappeared. They were all gone. They had done it. She felt like throwing up. She glanced over at her friends. The feeling was mutual. They had done it. Quite possibly whipped out an entire race.

Stoick walked up to the wreckage to investigate. There were no survivors.

Astrid felt tears prickle her eyes. After Hiccup… died… Stoick had gone mad with grief. He insisted that it had been Toothless. He believed that the dragons had turned on them and then eaten his son.

Things in Berk had changed the day Hiccup died.

They watched as the fire burned itself out, the scent of smoke sill lingered in the air.

"Why would you do that!" a new and outraged voice yell, startling everyone. "Why the hell would you do that!" It was Rider, and he was _speaking_. Not only speaking, but _he was riding a dragon! A Night Fury at that!_

"Do you know what you just did!" he yelled, his voice strained and throaty, but also nasally and slightly familiar.

He jumped off the dragon. The Night Fury.

"What I do is my business." Stoik said. "I killed them before Drago Bludfist will be able to get his hands on them."

Rider ripped off his mask, "I should kill you! I should kill you for what you did!"

The Berkians froze. "H-Hiccup?" Astrid stammered in disbelief. He ignored her.

"I left Berk in a peaceful dragon alliance! Then I hear you're banishing dragons! And now you're killing Night Furies!"

The dragon beside Hiccup snorted in barley suppressed anger before growling something to Hiccup and jumping from rock to rock to the cave. It struck the teens that this must be Toothless.

They heard Toothless' whines and growls, as though he was calling for someone.

Then he let out a mournful screech and sent up a purple plasma blast up into the air. It exploded and shattered down around the rubble.

Hiccup was still looking at his father in disgust. "I know Drago is out there," He said in a low voice. "But that's no reason to murder innocent dragons. You are going to go and tell Arvid what you've done. Then you are going to sail back to Berk and _never_ return."

"Hiccup.." Stoick breathed, clearly not hearing what he had said, "You're alive. My son-"

"I'm not your son!" He cried, tears filling his green orbs. "If the moment I leave you go back to your old ways…. You are not the man once called dad. You just killed about a hundred Night Furies. I can never forgive you for that."

In a flash Toothless was by his side. The two flew off, away from their old family and their dead family.

…..

_"__He killed them. My Midnight! My Silver! Silver. My baby. She couldn't even fly yet!" _Toothless cried as they flew back to the nest.

_"__He's a monster." _Hiccup cried, _"They… they didn't have to die… they were ready for peace!"_

_"__I'm going to avenge them." _Toothless vowed, _"Avenge them all. They won't have died for nothing! I'm going to find Drago and personally kick his ass."_

_"__No. Drago didn't do that. Midnight wouldn't have wanted that. It was my fa- Stoick. We are going to avenge them. By setting the dragons Drago had captured free. We're going to protect every dragon. We'll recruited more protectors, and keep the peace."_

Toothless looked thoughtful, _"And then we kick your dad's ass?"_

Hiccup would have laughed if he wasn't so miserable. _"He's not my dad. Not anymore."_

At that point they had reached the ice fort. Hiccup looked up and for the second time in the last 30 minutes, was too shocked to speak.

Drago had arrived _Four days early._

**How's that for a cliffhanger! Haha! You guys must hate me now. I didn't ****_want _****to kill them all off, I swear! I'm serious! **

**Whew! 1,500 words give or take a few… which in my option is the perfect amount for a chapter... is that still considered short? Man! I forgot how much fun writing is.**

**Remember: STILL OF HIATUS SORRY! Well, a weird kind of hiatus in which I write whenever I feel like it; but not for long periods of time.  
Until next time! Please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so I got some rather… strong… reactions to the last chapter. The reviews were enough to make me scared, but one PM really took the cake. It left me dumbfounded for a few days. But I'm back! (For now.)**

Astrid stood, looking at her best friend fly away. No. Hiccup wasn't her best friend anymore. He would never forgive her after this.

She turned on Stoick, "I never should have told you!" She cried, "I should have done something to stop you! I should have ran away on Stormfly when you banished the dragons!"

"I did what I had to do! For our village. Dragons are not to be trusted, and you know if Drago Bludfist would have destroyed us all!"

"No, this… this is wrong." Astrid was surprised to see Snotlout speak up. "We just finished off an entire race."

"They're just dragons! Drago would have used them to finish us!" Stoick shouted.

"We're just humans!" Astrid shot back. "We're just a race that could be wiped out too! And judging by what you did- what _we_ did," Astrid took a deep breath. "We're no better than Drago."

Stoick's eyes blazed with fury. "How dare-"

"I dare!" Astrid shot back, "Don't act like you're better than Drago! Don't act as if you're 'the bigger man!' Drago is cruel and ruthless, and so are you!"

"You _know_ what Drago did to our village." Stoick hissed.

"He burned it to the ground." Fishlegs said quietly. Astrid turned towards him in surprise.

"He killed every man, woman, and child he could get his hand upon." Tuffnut said with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"He trapped us and showed no mercy." Ruffnut whispered.

"He watched as he destroyed our home, our people, our entire world." Snotlout said, his head down.

"He did exactly what you did to the Night Furies." Astrid said, turning back to Stoick with her chin held high. "We are the last Berkians. That's true. Toothless is the last Night Fury. You… you… you took from him what was taken from us."

"Aye. I did. And they deserved it. Their race killed my son. Their species killed my wife. And the man obsessed with them killed my village."

"Hiccup's not dead." Fishlegs said, "We saw him."

"He said he wasn't my son-"

"Because you killed a hundred dragons!" Tuffnut said.

"There were males, females, and infants in that cave!" Ruffnut shouted.

"You holed them up with no escape!" Tuffnut hollered.

"You burned their home down, without a blink of an eye!" Ruffnut yelled.

"You showed no mercy, and there was no reason for your actions!" Snotlout screamed.

The voiced got steadily louder, shouting at Stoick about what he had done.

And finally it hit him. He understood what he had done.

His face went slack, and he sat on a tree stump.

The shouting died down.

"I know Berk is gone. I know the Hiccup we once knew is dead. I know that I just killed them all." He said, his voice just above a whisper. "But it is in the past. We must move forward. We will stay in the village tonight, before venturing off to the next-"

"No." said Astrid. "You do that. We are going to help Hiccup." She looked to her friends. "We need dragons."

"Wait." Said Snotlout. He looked back to the smoldering pile of ash. "We can't leave yet."

…

"How is he here! It hasn't been four days yet!"

Hiccup and Toothless swooped down. "Mom!" He cried. "What's going on?"

"Drago was better prepared than I expected! Get ready to fight!"

Hiccup and his mom charged into battle.

Hiccup shot the armor off a few dragons, being straight about his shots, getting two dragons with each.

His mom and Cloudjumper were locked in a battle with a Timberjack.

He rushed to her aid, through a fury of fire and wings.

"Mom!" he cried, "What's going on!?"

"He came early! I only had enough times to get the hatchlings out!" she yelled, her voice slightly muffled by the mask. "Where are the Night Fury ywarriors?"

"Their — LOOK OUT!" His mom ducked just in time as a large tail coated in spicy metal swung just where her head had been moments ago.

"No time to explain! We need to get rid of Drago!" he yelled.

"But how!?"

…...

Five of the last Berkians stood in the smoldering ash. Tears welled in their eyes for the fire had not burned the bodies of the Night Furies. Not completely.

"I'm sorry." Fishlegs whispered. "We all are. We can't make this right. But we'll try to protect all other dragons from ever having to suffer anything like this."

Snotlout drew his sword and stabbed it into the dirt where the mouth of the cave should have been.

"Let this stand as a reminder of what happened here today," He spoke. "Of the massacre that occurred here."

"Let it stand as tribute to the hundreds of Night Furies who shouldn't have died for they did nothing wrong." Ruffnut continued.

"And how when one has power over another, they should not abuse it." Tuffnut added.

"We will do everything to protect all other dragons. No matter how deadly and difficult it will get. That's a promise." Astrid spoke clearly.

They stood in silence for a few long moments before she turned around and said "Okay. Now let's go and live up to that promise."

…

"MOM!" Hiccup's cry rang through the air.

The battle had only been going on for about an hour, but to Hiccup it felt like days.

He had just fought off a particularly nasty Whispering Death when he saw Drago Bludfist advancing towards his mother.

He ripped her off Cloudjumper and whispered "Do you see this, Dragon Rider? Do you see all this destruction? I _am _the king of the dragons!" He threw her to the ground. "Call off your dragons, give them to me."

"You might be a king." Valka said, struggling to her feet. "But you are no king of dragons. You are a king of murderers." She spat. "And dragons would rather die free than be under any control."

Hiccup finally made it to his mom and Drago, after battling through the warzone.

"Call this fight off, Drago! The dragons just want to live in peace! We can do that! We can create a peace―"

*SLAP*

"Shut up, little boy." Drago hissed as Hiccup recoiled in pain. Toothless growled, but Hiccup held him back.

"Ah. The Night Fury. Where are your Night Fury reinforcements?"

Hiccup hesitated.

"Ah, they're not coming, are they?"

"No they're not!" A voice shouted from the sky. Hiccup, Toothless, Valka, and Drago looked up.

Hiccup's jaw dropped open, because there, each settled on the back of a dragon, was Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

"I guess we'll have to do for reinforcements then." Astrid yelled

**I'm not good at things like that, so I'm sorry if it's not par to standards.**

**It's not quite 1,500 words, but this chapter was pretty hard to write. I wanted to show how washed up Stoick is and the reason for why he did it. It's not a good reason and it took Astrid and the others long enough to figure out he was so unwell. **

**Okay! Still on hiatus! See you whenever I decide get more inspiration! I will tell you I have a mapped out plan for this story, but it's hard for me to put it down coherency. "My thoughts are stars that I cannot fathom into constellations" (The Fault in our Stars) I hope I got that quote right.**


End file.
